<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is No Fate But What We Make by xxxRIPLEYxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735326">There Is No Fate But What We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx'>xxxRIPLEYxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Endgame, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After post-Endgame Loki disappears with the Tesseract in 2012, the Avengers get on with their lives until he reappears three years later, bearing news none of them wants to hear: Thanos is coming. But, how can they take his word for it? It all hinges on Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/gifts">LokixTony</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually write Loki/Steve or Loki/Bucky or Loki/Tom, or Loki/Steve/Bucky, partially because I’ve felt like it’s kind of all been done in FrostIron and I wouldn’t have anything original to add. But, I accepted a challenge to write a Loki/Tony fic, so here it is. This is my first effort at FrostIron, from a prompt by LokixTony about Tony helping Loki learn to overcome his self-loathing of his Frost Giant heritage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tony woke with a start to a “whump” outside his bedroom and FRIDAY’s voice in his ear.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Tony, he just <em>appeared</em>. I had no warning. But, he collapsed as soon as he manifested. He does not pose a threat at the moment.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Who</em> doesn’t? Talk to me.”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t bother with clothes, but had a gauntlet on before he hit the door running. When he rounded the corner into the living area, he came to a skidding stop.</p><p class="p1">“It appears to be Thor’s brother, although I can’t be a hundred percent certain yet.”</p><p class="p1">The green and gold leathers were unmistakable. They were burned into his brain and he’d never forget them.</p><p class="p1"><em>Loki</em>.</p><p class="p1">Based on the clothing alone, it had to be him, but the rest...he was face-down flat on the marble floor, hair covering most of his face; and his hands, what parts weren’t covered in blood, were...blue. There was blood seeping through the back of his tunic, which was in shreds. It looked like a giant set of claws had tried to rip it off, and there was—Jesus, was that <em>bone</em>?—protruding from one of the holes. Tony carefully slid his hands under a shoulder and turned the motionless body onto its back, and a loud groan let him know Loki was, at least, still alive. But, was that good or bad?</p><p class="p1">He was definitely blue, but his blood was certainly still red. The front of his tunic looked even worse than the back, and his leather sash, along with parts of his shirt, was embedded into his chest and abdomen. Tony had a pretty strong stomach, but the sight of the strip of leather cutting through splintered ribs into thorax was enough to make him swallow hard. And, he didn’t look too closely, but the squishy noises coming from around the leather in his abdomen sounded like guts moving. Like something <em>big</em> had grabbed him around the torso and squeezed hard. Jesus, what was he supposed to do here? The man who’d tried to kill him and conquer Earth was laying in a bloody, twisted heap in his living room.</p><p class="p1">“Loki. Can you open your eyes?”</p><p class="p1">Loki blinked a few times and then managed to keep his eyes open, meeting Tony’s.They were bright red with dark red pupils. Tony had known, in theory, about Loki’s Frost Giant genetics, but he’d never imagined he’d see it personally.</p><p class="p1">“Christ, that’s terrifying. Can you talk?”</p><p class="p1">He nodded, but his voice was barely audible when he made the attempt to speak.</p><p class="p1">“Pull it...pull it out...can’t heal...with it still in.”</p><p class="p1">Tony shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“That looks like the last thing I want to do. It might be the only thing holding your guts in. I need to get you to a hospital.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>. No hospital. I...can heal...if you get it out.”</p><p class="p1">Loki gripped his wrist weakly.</p><p class="p1">“Please...no hospital...that would be...<em>worse</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Tony studied his face for a few moments. The only things he could see were pain and something he’d never seen from Loki—fear. In their admittedly brief but notable interactions, he’d never shown <em>fear</em>.</p><p class="p1">Apparently, he was taking too long to decide, because Loki’s hand went to the piece of strap at his shoulder (about the only place it wasn’t buried in a body part), he squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to wrench it out himself. He yanked once, a few inches pulled free from his ribs, and he screamed and passed out.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p class="p1">Tony took a deep breath, steeled himself, and pulled on the end of the strap. It took both hands to get it completely free of Loki’s body, and the sounds of bone cracking and the wet tissue sucking noises nearly made him vomit. But, he did it, then stood up shakily and went to the kitchen for scissors and a knife. While Loki was still out, he cut away the remnants of the sash, the tunic, and most of the shirt under it. He could literally see into Loki’s chest and his lungs were still expanding and contracting. He was still moving air, although the breaths were shallow and rapid. How was that possible?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>How the hell are you still alive?</em>
</p><p class="p1">As he stared at the hole in the god’s chest, it began to close. Over the next two hours, ribs realigned themselves and muscle formed between them, until the hole was no longer visible. Loki’s breathing deepened and he opened his eyes, groaned, and winced.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Thank you. </em>I—I’ll live. But...need sleep.”</p><p class="p1">His head flopped to the side and he passed out again.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Great. Now what?</em>
</p><p class="p1">His first instinct was to call Pepper, but he reconsidered. The whole reason she’d left him was that she couldn’t handle him constantly putting himself in danger, and this was most certainly <em>danger</em> stretched out on his floor. Then, he thought about Rhodey, but that could wait. He didn’t need a lecture right now about allowing war criminals in his living room.He knew he couldn’t lift this much dead weight to move him anywhere unless he put his suit on, so he grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa, tucked it under Loki’s head, and went to make coffee.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">It was late afternoon when Loki stirred. Tony had stayed awake the whole time, pacing, working at his laptop, and generally going over the list of a hundred questions he’d ask as soon as he got the chance. He’d decided against suiting up while he waited. If Loki meant him any harm, FRIDAY had security measures in place. And, by that he meant there were a number of weapons centered on the unconscious form in the middle of the floor.</p><p class="p1">Loki grunted and tried to sit up, then thought better of it and stayed down.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you have questions, Stark. May I possibly have a drink of water before I answer them?”</p><p class="p1">Tony got him a glass of water, then helped him sit up and watched him drain it.</p><p class="p1">”Thank you. You are most kind.”</p><p class="p1">”That could change if you don’t give me a good reason <em>right now.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Loki groaned and shifted stiffly into a cross-legged position. There were still pieces of bloody cloth stuck to his back, and Tony pulled them loose.</p><p class="p1">“One: Why are you here? Two: Why are you here? Three: Why are you here?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here,” he said, smiling wryly and shifting again, trying to get comfortable.</p><p class="p1">“I need to warn you. Warn your Avengers about the coming storm.”</p><p class="p1">Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">“That’s it? You’ve been gone three years, and you came back here to warn us? Out of the generosity in your heart and your obvious concern for humankind? Why else?”</p><p class="p1">“I had nowhere else to go.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes met Tony’s and Tony couldn’t be certain because of the fact that Loki’s eyes were already bright red, but he seemed on the verge of tears. His voice was low and steady, though.</p><p class="p1">“There are many who want me dead. Some with good reason, others for money, and still others because they’re afraid of what I know.”</p><p class="p1">“So, there’s some sort of intergalactic bounty on you? Why?”</p><p class="p1">“Thanos. The Mad Titan. He’s several galaxies away and doesn’t know where I’ve gone, but he’s made...generous offers for information. I know him and he knows me. I believe he would not guess I’d come back to Earth, because Earth is...prominent on his list of places to visit. It’s only a matter time.”</p><p class="p1">Tony sighed. He’d heard the name Thanos from Clint, but he’d had no idea what it really meant. Clint had never been eager to talk about his time under Loki’s control, and there hadn’t been any reason to push it.</p><p class="p1">“Ok. I can see this is going to be a lot more complicated than I’d hoped. Go take a shower or a bath or whatever you Asgardians do, and I’ll make us something to eat and find you something to wear.”</p><p class="p1">“That won’t be necessary. I have alternate clothing available.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Huh. Ok...</em>he offered Loki a hand up. There was a moment’s hesitation, but he took it, muffling a groan as he stood. He looked shaky for a few moments and Tony could see his knees wobble a little, but he followed Tony to the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Tony was just finishing making linguini with clam sauce, one of the dishes he’d mastered lately, when Loki emerged from the bathroom. He was still blue, and the slightly raised linear patterns on his face were more noticeable now they weren’t covered in blood. His hair was damp and he was barefoot in a simple Earth-style black button-down shirt and black jeans.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Holy shit. He’s even better-looking than I remember, even blue. Maybe especially blue.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“That was truly delightful. It’s been some time since I’ve had the luxury of anything like the baths of Asgard. Thank you, Tony. Or would you prefer I call you Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="p1">There didn’t seem to be any sarcasm in his voice, so Tony shrugged.</p><p class="p1">“Tony’s fine. People who’ve already tried to kill each other should probably be on a first-name basis.”</p><p class="p1">Loki nodded and sat on a barstool at the kitchen counter, then winced and put a hand to his side.</p><p class="p1">“Still a little tender,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’ll bet. Why are you blue? Wasn’t that kind of a big deal before? Like, what made you turn on Odin?”</p><p class="p1">Loki winced again, this time from Tony’s words, but he avoided taking the bait.</p><p class="p1">”The places I’ve been the last three years don’t know or care what a Frost Giant is, and it helps me pass as one of several other species out there. Plus, once Odin’s glamor was gone, it required a minuscule, but measurable, amount of energy to maintain. I learned rather quickly not to waste that energy. I just try not to look in the mirror.”</p><p class="p1">Tony served up two plates of linguini and sat next to Loki.</p><p class="p1">“Thor said Frost Giants were considered monsters on Asgard. Maybe so, but, if you’re any example, I’d say that’s way off base. You’re a good-looking man, Loki. Seriously. Why would you think otherwise because of your skin color?”</p><p class="p1">“What was the first thing you said to me when I opened my eyes?”</p><p class="p1">Tony looked a little sheepish and nodded.</p><p class="p1">“That your eyes were terrifying. Ok...I’m sorry...but, I was just shocked. Doesn’t mean I think you’re a monster.”</p><p class="p1">Loki raised an eyebrow and gave Tony a sideways look before digging into his linguini and changing the subject.</p><p class="p1">”This is delicious. Is Iron Man now also known for his superior culinary skills?”</p><p class="p1">Tony chuckled and shook his head, wondering why he suddenly felt like a high school kid about to stumble over his own tongue. He felt his cheeks warm a little and was very glad he wasn’t prone to blushing. </p><p class="p1">“Hardly. Boiling water for pasta and heating canned clam sauce in the microwave don’t really count as ‘skills,’ I’m pretty sure.”</p><p class="p1">”Well, your efforts are greatly appreciated. It’s been some time since I’ve had...much.”</p><p class="p1">Loki talked while they ate, explaining who Thanos was and what he now knew was Thanos’ goal: killing off half the population of the universe. He skipped over the torture part, saying only that Thanos had ‘convinced’ him to steal the Tesseract in exchange for ruling Earth and that, at the time, it had seemed a reasonable trade.</p><p class="p1">“So, what changed your mind?”</p><p class="p1">“When I first left here after your people fumbled the Tesseract back to me, I wanted nothing more than to get away from Earth and from Thanos. But, I started hearing...rumors...things that let me put two and two together and understand why he wanted it and the other Infinity Stones. You have to convince your Avengers this threat is real and he’s coming. It will literally be the end of life as we know it. The universe will never be the same.”</p><p class="p1">“That might be a tall order. Why would they—why would I—believe you?”</p><p class="p1">“Because you still have the Mind Stone, do you not? From my scepter?”</p><p class="p1">This time Tony winced.</p><p class="p1">“Umm, yeah...we do, but it’s in a different place now.”</p><p class="p1">Tony explained the whole story about Ultron and Vision while Loki finished his pasta. He couldn’t help but notice how Loki’s movements were almost calculatedly slow, as if he were taking great care not to show how hungry he’d been. </p><p class="p1">“Well. That <em>is</em> an interesting turn of events. You don’t know it, but the Time Stone is on Earth, also, in the keeping of a secret order of monks. So, that’s two he’ll be coming for.”</p><p class="p1">“What about the others?”</p><p class="p1">“The Reality Stone is with The Collector, far from here. I don’t know if he’s powerful enough to protect it, but he may be. I don’t know where the Power Stone or the Soul Stone are, and Thanos doesn’t, either, but he’s looking. It’s just a matter of time.”</p><p class="p1">“What about the Tesseract—the Space Stone, right?”</p><p class="p1">It was tucked away in his inter-dimensional pocket, where it had been for three years now. It’s how he’d gotten here, and he hoped Tony didn’t think to ask about how he’d teleported to Earth. At least, not yet, until he knew he could trust Tony and The Avengers.</p><p class="p1">“It’s safe. Hidden.”</p><p class="p1">Tony twirled the last bite of linguini on his fork for a few moments.</p><p class="p1">“That’s a hell of a lot to think about, Loki.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m aware. That’s one of the reasons I came to you. Thinking is rather your specialty, is it not?”</p><p class="p1">Loki tilted his head sideways a little, meeting Tony’s eyes and flashing a little grin. For some reason, people seemed to find that charming, and he needed every edge he could get right now.</p><p class="p1"><em>God, those eyes—that smile. </em><em>Is he </em>flirting<em> with me?</em></p><p class="p1">Tony felt his cheeks warm <em>again</em> and changed the subject, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Loki’s.</p><p class="p1">“Are you really healed already? Eighteen hours ago, I could see a lung through a hole in your chest, and I was afraid your liver was about to flop out on the floor. Was that magic?”</p><p class="p1">Loki laughed, a genuine, deep, honest laugh, and it sent a little shiver of warmth through Tony.</p><p class="p1">“Not magic—evolution. I can speed up the healing with a spell, but I have to be able to cast it. What you saw was just...me.”</p><p class="p1">“Would you mind?”</p><p class="p1">Tony touched Loki’s chest.</p><p class="p1">“Not at all. Feel free.”</p><p class="p1">But, Loki made no move to unbutton his shirt and waited for Tony to do it. Once it was undone, he shrugged out of it and stood up. There was still a long, angry purple stripe in the line of the sash from right shoulder to left hip where the wound had been, and Loki flinched slightly when Tony ran his finger over it, but it was essentially healed. He turned around to let Tony see his back, where the scars were barely visible. When he turned back around, he seemed to slide subtly closer into Tony’s personal space.</p><p class="p1">Tony took a deep breath and picked up the plates, carrying them to the sink.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll clean up in the morning and tell the housekeeper not to come in tomorrow. She’d probably have a stroke and die on the spot if she saw you.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m happy to help. Let’s just get it done.”</p><p class="p1">Loki glided around the kitchen island, still sans shirt, and helped Tony wash up, looking completely at ease here in the kitchen rinsing plates. He was not, however, familiar with the dishwasher, and listened closely as Tony explained how it worked, and the little tips for proper loading.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> This is beyond weird. The guy who threw me through a window three years ago is helping me wash dishes. And, even weirder, I can barely keep my hands off him. And, weirder still, I know he knows it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">When they finished cleaning up, Tony showed him to a spare bedroom.</p><p class="p1">“Not that I expect any problems, under the circumstances, but just so you know—there are security measures and weapons all over this penthouse, and FRIDAY monitors everything. The only place there are no cameras are the bathrooms. Not that I expect you’d have any trouble disabling them, but still...”</p><p class="p1">“I would never be so crude as to do that to my host. But, I do hope you’ve reinforced the glass since I was here last.”</p><p class="p1">“Very goddam funny. Is that Asgardian comedy? Tomorrow, we’ll talk to the rest of the crew.”</p><p class="p1">Tony stopped to check the security cameras before he went to bed, and couldn’t help but stare at the one in Loki’s room. He felt guilty, but not guilty enough to look away as Loki turned his back to the camera, his jeans disappeared and reappeared on the chair, and he slipped into bed naked.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">After coffee the next morning, Tony had an idea. A way to reassure himself that Loki’s intentions were really what they seemed to be, before they met with the rest of the team.</p><p class="p1">“You can shape-shift to make yourself look like someone else, can’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, of course. Why?”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t get everybody here together until tomorrow, so I thought we could go out into the city today. There’s something I want to show you.”</p><p class="p1">“Well...that would certainly be...interesting. All right.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh, ok, he’s doing it right this second, in front of me. Shit.</em>
</p><p class="p1">It only took a few seconds, but it was a little disorienting to watch as Loki’s features rearranged themselves into a Caucasian man whose face wasn’t too different from the original, but enough that he couldn’t be mistaken for who he was.</p><p class="p1">“Handy trick,” said Tony, as they stepped into the elevator.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, it is. Saved my life more than a few times.”</p><p class="p1">“Sounds like things have been a little...rough...for you since you took off.”</p><p class="p1">Loki smiled and shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“Not too bad. Certainly preferable to beheading or life in the dungeons of Asgard.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s what would have happened to you?”</p><p class="p1">“Probably not beheading. Thor would likely still have advocated for me, in spite of everything. But, the dungeon? Yes. Most likely for life.”</p><p class="p1">“Shit, really? Life? Don’t you people live like five thousand years?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, well...looking back, I don’t think Odin would have had much choice. A lot of people died because of what I did. You very nearly did—twice.”</p><p class="p1">Tony suggested they walk to Central Park, as it was a beautiful day. Loki seemed relatively at ease, only subtly looking over his shoulder a few times and startling once at the sound of a motorcycle backfiring. When they approached a large statue, Tony stopped and nodded at it. The bronze statue was of a family: A man, a woman, and two children, standing with their arms around each other, and Loki read the plaque.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘In memory of the men, women, and children who lost their lives in the Battle of New York. May their souls rest in peace. 2012.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Loki froze, staring up at the faces for a full minute, then dropped to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. A couple walking their dog gave him a sympathetic look and nodded at Tony, who was standing next to Loki, then moved on.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so sorry, Tony. If I could change it, I would. As Natasha so eloquently put it, ‘I have red in my ledger.’ Maybe I can make up for that now.”</p><p class="p1">He wiped his eyes with the back of a hand and stood up.</p><p class="p1">“I’d like to go back, now, unless there’s something else you want me to see.”</p><p class="p1">Tony took him by the elbow and guided him away.</p><p class="p1">“No. No, that was all. And, I think I’ve seen what I needed to see, too.”</p><p class="p1">They walked home in silence, and when they arrived, Loki headed to his room.</p><p class="p1">“I’d like to be alone for awhile, if that’s all right with you.”</p><p class="p1">“Sure. I’ll call you for dinner.”</p><p class="p1">A few hours passed and Tony was about to order Thai when FRIDAY’s voice came over the speaker system.</p><p class="p1">“Tony, the mayor has requested your assistance with a hostage situation.”</p><p class="p1">“Since when does a hostage situation require Iron Man?”</p><p class="p1">He sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, put it up.”</p><p class="p1">A display screen appeared in front of Tony just as Loki came out of his room.</p><p class="p1">“What’s happening?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t know yet. Keep your shirt on.”</p><p class="p1">Loki looked down at his shirt, confused.</p><p class="p1">“American colloquialism. Stand by.”</p><p class="p1">A video obviously taken from a helicopter appeared on the screen.</p><p class="p1">“The mayor says sixty-eight people with automatic rifles have taken control of the Staten Island Ferry. There are nine-hundred-forty-seven people on board, besides the gunmen.”</p><p class="p1">“Ok...what do they want?”</p><p class="p1">“That seems to be why he’s asking for your assistance. They are making no demands. Simply an announcement that they will kill one person every two minutes as retaliation for the U.S. government releasing the Zika Virus in Brazil.”</p><p class="p1">“Fucking hell. The government doesn’t do enough bad things that are real? They have to make shit up now? Where is everybody else?”</p><p class="p1">“They are all en route back here for the meeting tomorrow.”</p><p class="p1">Tony was already moving toward the outdoor platform while his suit formed around him.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps I can help,” said Loki.</p><p class="p1">“Not a chance, Reindeer Games. The last thing we need is someone spotting <em>you</em> on the scene.”</p><p class="p1">“But, I...”</p><p class="p1">“No. Wait here.”</p><p class="p1">He took off without a backward glance, and arrived to one dead hostage and another with an AK-47 pointed at his head. Tony had no idea how much time was left, and he hovered over the deck. He could take out maybe half of them before a lot of innocent people would die.</p><p class="p1">“Come on, guys. There has to be something you want besides killing people.Tell me what you want.”</p><p class="p1">“To make a point, and we are ready to die to let the world know.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, you have the media’s attention. There are a lot of cameras on you right now. What if we just turned them off and no one sees what point you’re making?”</p><p class="p1">“We both know that won’t happen, Iron Man, especially with you here.”</p><p class="p1">He shot the hostage in the face from point-blank range and Tony screamed.</p><p class="p1">“<em>NO</em>!”</p><p class="p1">At the same moment, pandemonium broke out on the ferry. There was yelling and fighting everywhere, but no shots were fired, so Tony landed on the bow and strode toward the gunman who’d just killed the hostage. But, what the hell—he had no weapon. At his feet was a snake, and he was backing away from it in horror. All the other gunmen were being held down by passengers, and there was not an AK in sight.</p><p class="p1"><em>Loki</em>.</p><p class="p1">Tony walked slowly around the decks and made sure everyone’s eyes were on him, talking and waving. He could probably turn people’s attention away from the snakes, somehow, but he needed to think, and the obvious solution hit him in a few strides—pretend it didn’t happen.</p><p class="p1">“All clear, Mr. Mayor. All terrorists disarmed. I’m sorry...we lost two hostages, but everyone else is ok and the weapons are at the bottom of the harbor.”</p><p class="p1">He flew home and Loki was waiting for him, pacing in obvious distress.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Tony. My intention was not to defy you. It just seemed like the kind of situation perfectly suited to my skills.”</p><p class="p1">“And, what if someone had seen you?”</p><p class="p1">Tony was angry, but he was also something else, and he couldn’t quite define it...wait...yes, he could. He strode across the room, grabbed Loki by the back of the neck, and kissed him on the mouth. Loki jumped, startled and completely bewildered. Yes, he’d made a concerted effort to get Tony to like him—he needed Tony—but he hadn’t expected to return the feeling. Certainly hadn’t expected that kiss to warm him the way it had. Tony realized he’d caught Loki completely off guard and attempted to make it a little less awkward.</p><p class="p1">“That was goddam brilliant, you alien psychopath—turning AK-47s into snakes. Are you sure no one saw you?”</p><p class="p1">“Y—Yes. I was just one of the passengers. No one could have known anything unless they were skilled in magic.”</p><p class="p1">Tony cleared his throat and straightened, obviously intent on changing the subject.</p><p class="p1">“So...dinner...do you like Thai?”</p><p class="p1">“I have no idea. But, whatever you like is fine. I’m sure it will be delicious.”</p><p class="p1">After he’d gone to bed, he lay there for quite some time thinking about that kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tony looked around the table a little nervously at the six other faces: Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, and Rhodey. He wasn’t officially an Avenger, but he was pretty damn close and needed to be included. Thor was MIA and no one knew where he was or when he’d be back, and that was unfortunate, because he’d at least give Loki a chance. Clint, probably not so much. But, he cleared his throat and jumped right in.</p><p class="p1">“What if there was someone who had committed a world-class crime, but this person came to you with information that a much bigger crime was going to be committed, and he wanted to help prevent that crime, as well as atone for his own?”</p><p class="p1">“That sounds a lot more specific than a hypothetical, Tony,” said Natasha.</p><p class="p1">“It is. Very specific. The crime I’m talking about preventing is on a scale almost unimaginable to us. More than global, more than galactic. It would mean killing off half of all living things<em> in the universe</em>.”</p><p class="p1">They all glanced around at each other, wondering where the hell this was going.</p><p class="p1">“OK, spit it out, Tony. Who and what are you talking about? You have our attention. We’ll listen,” Steve said, and Rhodey nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Loki.”</p><p class="p1">Clint stood up and smacked the table with his hand.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Loki!</em>? <em>What</em>? You know what he did to me, right? You know what he did to New York.”</p><p class="p1">“I do<em>. </em>And, I’m still asking you to listen.”</p><p class="p1">Bruce put a hand on Clint’s arm.</p><p class="p1">“It’s ok, man. It sounds like this is important, and we need to hear him out. Please.”</p><p class="p1">Tony explained everything he knew, including Loki’s reaction to the memorial and what he’d done on the ferry. He left out the part about the weird connection he’d had with Loki, though. He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, and it wasn’t any of their business, anyway.</p><p class="p1">“That’s...a lot to take in, Tony. Can we talk about this amongst ourselves for awhile before we get back to you?” Steve asked.</p><p class="p1">“Of course. But, maybe you’d like to hear from him before you decide?”</p><p class="p1">Clint stiffened, but didn’t say anything.</p><p class="p1">“I think that would be helpful. I know I’d like to hear the story from him and decide whether I even believe what he says,” Bruce chimed in.</p><p class="p1">“FRIDAY, ask Loki to come in, please.”</p><p class="p1">The door opened and Loki stepped in, wearing similar clothes to what he’d worn yesterday, because the old green and gold leathers would probably trigger some bad reactions. He was also still blue, which Tony had not tried to change, because the less he looked like what they remembered, the better. A little easier to disconnect from past events.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Jesus</em>,” said Clint, standing up and clenching his fists.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, Barton. Glad you’re looking well. I—appreciate your willingness to listen. All of you.”</p><p class="p1">Tony introduced Wanda, and Loki studied her face for a few moments.</p><p class="p1">“I can feel your power, Ms. Maximoff. It’s different from mine, but I’d love to speak with you about it sometime.”</p><p class="p1">Her eyes held his steadily.</p><p class="p1">“I think I’d like that, Loki,” she said in a neutral tone as Clint gave her a sideways glare.</p><p class="p1">He repeated the story, giving them details of where he’d been and how he’d gotten the information and no one interrupted him for nearly an hour. Once he’d finished, Steve spoke up.</p><p class="p1">“And, what if we decide to turn you over to the government for trial or give you to Asgard?”</p><p class="p1">Loki shook his head, meeting Steve’s eyes, and noticed that the Captain’s gaze didn’t flinch.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t allow that. I won’t disagree that I deserve some sort of punishment, but I don’t think you understand the scale of what’s happening here. You need me as much as I need you. You have to face this threat and I can help you, but if you try to do either of those things, I’ll leave Earth and never come back, and you’ll have to fight him without me. You are not capable of keeping me here against my will.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure about that? We did it once. Or, I should say it was only an accident that prevented us.”</p><p class="p1">Steve gave him a cool stare.</p><p class="p1">“I was a different person then, Captain Rogers. I was confused and weak and vulnerable. I am no longer any of those things.”</p><p class="p1">“Hm. Well, thank you for your honesty, at least,” Bruce smiled just a little.</p><p class="p1">“And, just an aside—why are you blue?”</p><p class="p1">Loki took a deep breath. He’d expected that question, but had decided to be vague for now. They didn’t need details.</p><p class="p1">“Several reasons, one of which is that this is my true form, and I decided a couple of years ago to just...accept it.”</p><p class="p1">“Not our concern, Bruce. Ok, Loki, give us twenty-four hours and we’ll get back to you. And, Tony, you <em>will</em> be held responsible for his actions,” Steve said.</p><p class="p1">“I’m ok with that. Believe it not, I think he’s telling the truth. Wanda’s vision was all about me feeling like I hadn’t done enough and maybe this <em>is</em> what more I can do.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at Wanda and she nodded.</p><p class="p1">”Yes, Tony, you have the right idea. What you saw was based on your own deep-seated fears. I didn’t plant them.”</p><p class="p1">“And, if you’ll recall, he did try to kill me, so I’m not exactly biased in his favor. But, he has no reason to lie now, and he’ll be affected as much as anyone if Thanos gets what he wants. I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p class="p1">He and Loki walked out together, and Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief.</p><p class="p1">“That actually went better than I expected. You did well in there. Factual, detailed, convincing...I think they’ll come around,” Tony said.</p><p class="p1">“Barton will be problematic. He may forgive me one day, but he’ll never forget, and he’ll never really trust me. Not that I can blame him, after the things I made him do.”</p><p class="p1">“He’s also a pro. He’ll deal with it, if he believes you about Thanos.”</p><p class="p1">“You do know that because of what I did to him, I know everything about all of you that he knew? <em>Everything</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Then you know I have the same sense of guilt you do. Probably worse, in fact. I was responsible for a lot more deaths than you before I stopped making weapons.”</p><p class="p1">Loki was thoughtful for a moment. He’d known that, of course, from conversations with Barton, but he’d missed how that information might help him form a connection with Stark. He hadn’t had a lot of time to make plans.</p><p class="p1">“Yes...perhaps that’s one reason I came to you. Guilt is a strong motivator for good, isn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">The elevator ride back up to the penthouse was quiet, and Tony couldn’t stop staring at Loki, who had leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he caught Tony’s eyes on him and gave him a soft smile.</p><p class="p1">“This form fascinates you, doesn’t it? You can’t stop studying me. Is it out of scientific curiosity, I wonder, or something else?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll let you know when I figure it out. How would you feel about me doing some scans on you? The way you heal is...phenomenal, and I’d really like to take a look. Unless you have something else planned for the afternoon,” he smirked.</p><p class="p1">“Hm. An afternoon with you in your lab? How could I refuse? Plus, if that’s another way to prove to you that I’m ‘all in’ on this, I don’t mind you learning whatever you can.”</p><p class="p1">“All in? Where did you learn poker talk?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah. I was reminded when I saw Barton. He taught me Texas Hold ‘Em. It was a way to pass the time when we weren’t...busy.”</p><p class="p1">“God, this just gets weirder and weirder. Ok...follow me.”</p><p class="p1">Tony led the way down to his lab and let Loki look around while he turned on several machines and waited for them to boot up. When they were ready, he pointed to a platform.</p><p class="p1">“You mind taking your clothes off?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Loki shrugged. He wasn’t ordinarily fond of letting anyone see him naked in this form, but if it would help...</p><p class="p1">“Why would I mind? You’ve already seen my insides.”</p><p class="p1">He stepped onto the platform and his clothes disappeared, reappearing in a pile next to Tony.</p><p class="p1"><em>Holy shit. I’m glad </em>I’m<em> wearing clothes.</em></p><p class="p1">He grabbed a folder and held it in front of his crotch. Loki locked eyes with him and stood with feet shoulder-width apart, arms at his sides, while Tony stared at the blue body on the platform. The long, lean muscle; the raised patterns on his skin, which seemed to be glowing a very faint gold now; the fiery red eyes; the semi-erect cock...wait...yes, it <em>was</em> semi-erect, wasn’t it? Loki’s expression was blank, but his eyes were still on Tony.</p><p class="p1">“What would you like me to do?” asked Loki softly.</p><p class="p1"><em>Me</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Um, nothing. Just stand there for now.”</p><p class="p1">He punched a button and rings of light moved up and down, bathing Loki in amber, and Tony swallowed hard.</p><p class="p1">“Ok. Raise your hands over your head.”</p><p class="p1">There was no reason for that—none at all—he just wanted to see it, and Loki complied. Hmm. How far could he take this?</p><p class="p1">“Now, put your hands behind your head.”</p><p class="p1">Loki shot him a quizzical look, but instead of just locking his fingers behind him, he gathered handfuls of hair and bunched them loosely at the back of his head with both hands.</p><p class="p1">“Perfect. Hold that for a minute.”</p><p class="p1">He punched another button and there was a series of clicks.</p><p class="p1">“One more thing. Hold that pose, but tighten all your muscles and flex your biceps.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Just trust me. Do it.”</p><p class="p1">He did, and held it until Tony told him to stop.</p><p class="p1">“What was that all about? Surely, you didn’t need that for your scans.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll see. Ok, we’re done for now. You can get dressed and go back up. I need to analyze this data and see what I’ve got.”</p><p class="p1">The god’s clothes reappeared on his person, and Tony breathed a soft sigh of relief as Loki strolled casually around the lab again and stopped to study a gauntlet that was locked into a vise.</p><p class="p1">“Could I see the inner details of this?”</p><p class="p1">“The schematics? Why?”</p><p class="p1">“I have an idea that might help us.”</p><p class="p1">It briefly crossed Tony’s mind that Loki could be manipulating him into giving away information he didn’t want to share—at least, not yet. But, the tech for that particular gauntlet had been around for awhile. There were undoubtedly geeks who already knew how it worked, so he brought up the schematics on a screen.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, that’s what I thought,” Loki said, pointing at a particular part.</p><p class="p1">“If you replaced that with Uru, it could be powered indefinitely independent of you and it could also concentrate and focus magical power. It would make anyone wearing the gauntlet far more powerful—especially Ms. Maximoff and me.”</p><p class="p1">“What the hell is Uru?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh. Not easy to find, I’ll grant you that. It’s a very rare metal forged only by Dwarves.”</p><p class="p1">“And how am I supposed to get ahold of some?”</p><p class="p1">“We can ask Thor when he returns. He can probably get you a few grams, which would be enough for several gauntlets. Are you certain you don’t know where he went?”</p><p class="p1">Tony shook his head. But, knowing what Wanda’s visions had done to them, he knew it had to be related to that.</p><p class="p1">“I think it has something to do with the vision Wanda gave him. He seemed pretty upset and distracted, and then just took off. The visions affected three of us—Steve, Thor, and me, and they were pretty disturbing. Interestingly enough, she tried to do it to Clint, but it failed.”</p><p class="p1">Loki flashed him a little ironic smile. </p><p class="p1">”So, at least one good thing came of what I did to him. I put a...protection...in place on his mind, so no one else could control him. If it stood up against Ms.Maximoff, that means it should stand up against most any mage or witch. We should tell the others, because that could prove to be important. What are your thoughts on the visions? Do you think they were actual visions of the future, or simply mental manipulations to frighten you?”</p><p class="p1">”I think that’s the question, isn’t it? Mine took advantage of my own insecurities about the fear of <em>something</em> out there, and me not doing enough about it. That fear has been there since...well, <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Tony. Of course, I never considered how what I did would affect you personally. I had no reason to at the time, obviously. Perhaps I could discuss these visions with Captain Rogers and Ms. Maximoff sometime soon? Thor has taken off before without notice, but never for more than a few days. It’s a little concerning.”</p><p class="p1">”If they agree to work with you, I’m sure they’ll be ok with discussing the whole thing—maybe getting a new perspective. We’ve already talked it to death among the three of us.”</p><p class="p1">Loki walked to the elevator deep in thought and punched the button, looking back at Tony over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Will I see you for dinner?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure. I should have all the data by then.”</p><p class="p1">Loki went straight to the library he’d noticed yesterday and was fascinated that there were so many non-science books. There were volumes of history, philosophy; even one titled ‘Norse Mythology’ by Neil Gaiman. He thumbed through that one and set it aside for later. Hmm.There was a lot more depth to Tony Stark than he’d originally given him credit for. He pulled down the thickest book he saw: ‘The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire’ by Edward Gibbon, and browsed through it, then settled onto the couch and began to read.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">It was hours later when Tony emerged from the lab carrying a thick folder, and Loki looked up from his book.</p><p class="p1">“I hope it’s all right that I peruse your library. I didn’t think you’d object.”</p><p class="p1">Tony smiled and nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Peruse all you like. I doubt anyone’s opened any of those books in years. I have them all in digital or audio.”</p><p class="p1">“You humans certainly have an interesting history. Every bit as violent as my own people—well—both my people.”</p><p class="p1">“And, like you, we’re trying to be better now. You can keep reading if you like. I’m ordering Sushi. Usually takes about forty-five minutes, and I’ve got a couple more things to do.”</p><p class="p1">He ordered, then sat on the other end of the couch from Loki with his laptop. It was oddly relaxing and comfortable, just the two of them, each quietly doing his own thing until the food arrived.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">“This is the best sushi in New York, I promise. Maybe we can go have some in person at the restaurant soon. I hope you like it.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I remember sushi being delicious, and Barton was a big fan, so we ate quite a lot of it. Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">Once they’d finished eating and cleaned up, Tony opened the folder and handed it to Loki. It was filled with sheets of data, but also contained a series of high-resolution color photos of him from different angles, standing on the platform.</p><p class="p1">“Take a look at these, Loki. How could you see these and not understand that your Frost Giant blood makes you beautiful? If you lived in New York, you’d be making a fortune on your looks alone. You’re unique.”</p><p class="p1">Loki thumbed through them quickly, not looking too closely, and closed the folder.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Exotic </em>I believe is the term I’ve heard a number of times in the last three years—like a unique pet. The only thing I see is a blue freak who would have been driven out of Asgard—maybe even executed—if anyone had known the truth. What exactly are you trying to do, Tony?”</p><p class="p1">“Trying to make you see the <em>real</em> truth—that you aren’t a monster.”</p><p class="p1">He took Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, and Loki didn’t pull away, but the tension was unmistakable.</p><p class="p1">“I—I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to—there’s just something about you in this form that does something to me.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I can see that. I’m a novelty. Is it just curiosity or do you feel sorry for me, too? I don’t need your pity, Stark. Stop trying to convince me I’m not...what I am. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p class="p1">He turned and strode to his room.</p><p class="p1">Tony sighed, took the folder, and poured himself a Scotch, then went to his own room. He showered, got into bed, and looked through all his test data again. There really wasn’t anything there that could help him. Loki’s physiology was just—what it was—and he doubted he could duplicate any of it. He thumbed slowly through the photos again and stopped at one in particular—a three-quarters view of Loki holding his hair behind his head, tall and sleek, muscles tight and cut, gold lines glowing faintly. Beautiful.</p><p class="p1">As he studied the photo, his dick started to take an interest, too. It twitched and began to fill and his right hand slipped under the covers. God, was he really going to jerk off to Loki’s photo? The longer he looked at it, the harder he got, until he reached into the nightstand for some lube. The blue cock in the photo either really was half-hard or it was just that big, and he really wanted to find out which. But, either way, he moaned and stroked himself to climax imagining what it would taste like.</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, Loki was too agitated to sleep. He shouldn’t have done that—snapped at Tony—that was ungrateful and petty. But, he’d had no idea he’d be so attracted to him and didn’t know quite how to handle this unexpected situation. The idea of Tony feeling sorry for him was intolerable, especially if he were allowed to stay on this planet and work with the Avengers. If this became the long-term arrangement he hoped for, he’d need to keep their relationship professional and platonic, no matter how much he wished otherwise. He could not abide pity from anyone, but most especially not from Tony.</p><p class="p1">He stared in the mirror over the dresser and all he could see was...a freak. An aberration. He hadn’t been forced to think about it in a long time, but now it seemed unbearable. A dagger manifested in his right hand, and he watched himself slice a line across each cheek, gritting his teeth as it cut through to the bone. It healed within minutes, but the pool of blood on the dresser kept spreading as he did it over and over again. It hurt a little less each time.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">As soon as he walked into the meeting the next day, Loki knew they’d won and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though there was an awkward tension between Tony and him, all of the faces showed acceptance—even Barton’s. It turned out Barton had been the driving force behind the rest of the group believing the story, because he’d known something about Thanos through Loki’s connection to his mind.</p><p class="p1">“Ok. We believe you, and it was unanimous, amazingly enough. So, for now, we’re working together. Don’t make us regret this decision, Loki. You know this guy Thanos better than anyone, so where do we go from here?” asked Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Captain Rogers. I’ll do my utmost to be worthy of your trust. The first step is to find the Time Stone, and all I know is that it’s somewhere in Asia in a monastery.”</p><p class="p1">Natasha whistled through her teeth.</p><p class="p1">“That’s a lot of area to cover. All right, then. I can send out some feelers and see who responds.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve spent some time in India, and I can start asking around,” Bruce added.</p><p class="p1">Rhodes nodded at Tony.</p><p class="p1">“On it.”</p><p class="p1">“Anyone else? Ok, we’ll start there, then. How much time do we have, Loki? Best guess,” asked Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Two years...maybe a little more. Time doesn’t mean a lot to him, anyway, so he is capable of great patience. I believe he’ll come here last, after he has the other stones. He knows two of them are here, so he’ll want to be sure he has all the power he can with him when he arrives.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s better than I expected, although it’s not great that he’ll probably have three stones by the time he gets here,” Steve responded, then focused his gaze on Loki.</p><p class="p1">“Tony. You and I have had our differences and it’s time to put those aside. But, if this all goes south with him, you know everyone, and I mean everyone, will hold you responsible. And, even with Rhodes on board, we won’tbe able to keep the military at bay forever.”</p><p class="p1">“I know, Cap. I know.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">They spent the next weeks doing basic detective work, and Loki was determined to be helpful where he could, but also to take advantage of a little down time, which was a luxury that had been rare the past three years. The Avengers had some excellent support people working with them, and he was told to, as Clint put it, “butt the fuck out” for the time being.</p><p class="p1">He spent his time reading and helping Tony design a gauntlet that might help him amplify his power, even without Uru, using some of the same technology he’d used on Vision, the sentient robot Loki had not met, yet. The time spent with Tony in the workshop was some of the most enjoyable and challenging of his life, trying to combine magic and technology. He also visited places Tony suggested; sometimes with him and sometimes alone, although he always returned at the end of the day. He’d promised to come back at night, like an adolescent with a curfew. That chafed a little, but it was a small enough thing to ask, considering.</p><p class="p1">Tony had backed off and had not tried to kiss him again, and Loki found himself almost wishing he would. There were times he caught him staring again, too, but the look seemed different now. Not so much curiosity, maybe not pity, but something else. They talked about science and magic and the things they loved, and Tony showed him some of his extensive collection of movies. Tony loved watching science fiction and dissecting what passed for science in cinema, and Loki enjoyed listening to him. He grew more and more fascinated with the way this man’s mind worked.</p><p class="p1">They were in the middle of analyzing the science from ‘The Martian’ when Loki cleared his throat and turned to Tony.</p><p class="p1">“There’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have said weeks ago.”</p><p class="p1">Tony paused the movie and tilted his head toward Loki, curious.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not sure I like the sound of that, but, ok.”</p><p class="p1">“No, no, nothing bad. I just—I’ve never actually apologized to you for throwing you through that window, and I <em>am</em> sorry. I realize now that, among other things, if you’d died...I would have deprived this world of one of its great minds. I’m very glad...you lived.”</p><p class="p1">Tony leaned toward him and Loki realized his mistake. He’d more than subconsciously invited that, and he couldn’t let it happen; so, he grabbed the empty bowl of chips from the coffee table and jumped up to refill it, leaving Tony a little perplexed.</p><p class="p1">“Um, thanks...yeah, me, too. Maybe one day, we’ll even have that drink.”</p><p class="p1">He unpaused the movie and they watched the rest in relative silence at opposite ends of the sofa.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Captain Rogers was still in New York, since searching for the Time Stone was not exactly in his skill set, and at Tony’s suggestion, he invited Loki to spar with him. It made perfect sense, after all. They were evenly-matched and it seemed to do both of them good not to have to hold back, so it became part of their daily routine. Loki was also teaching Steve how to fight with daggers, and that was pretty spectacular to see. Tony would finish his own workout and pull up a chair, feeling a bit like Caesar watching the gladiators. The difference in their body types was significant—Steve was shorter and more heavily muscled—but they were equally fast. It was not helping Tony’s fantasy problem one bit and both of them fighting shirtless was fueling it even more. But, overall, it was good for everyone because Steve and Loki appeared to be developing some mutual trust. </p><p class="p1">The subtle tension between Tony and Loki was always there; an awkwardness if they accidentally touched one another or a silence when they ran out of topics to discuss. And, there was one time Tony caught him looking in a mirror like he was searching for something. Loki hadn’t seen him and he’d watched as Loki put a hand to his reflection, then shook his head and dropped his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Tony still had the photos in his nightstand and still made use of them occasionally, and Loki managed to maintain just enough distance that he wouldn’t be tempted to be pulled in by the ever-growing <em>want</em> he felt for Tony. Considering they had to live in the same house, it was an uneasy balance, but it was tolerable.</p><p class="p1">Until the night they watched ‘Avatar.’</p><p class="p1">Loki stiffened the moment a blue being appeared on the screen and Tony could see the tension on his face—almost shock—as if he’d been betrayed.</p><p class="p1">“Loki, will you trust me on this? Just watch the whole thing and I think you’ll like it. Really.”</p><p class="p1">But, it didn’t get any better. Loki became more and more agitated and angry as the movie went on until Tony turned it off about two-thirds of the way through.</p><p class="p1">“I-I’m sorry, Loki. I really thought you’d—“</p><p class="p1">“You thought I’d <em>what</em>? That I’d identify as the ‘noble savage?’ It’s a trope as old as myth in every galaxy in the universe.”</p><p class="p1">The anger in his voice was edging up towards rage.</p><p class="p1">“So, it’s not that you pity me, after all. But, you can’t see me as an equal, either. The noble, blue savage—the creature only <em>you</em> can tame, is that it? The great Tony Stark brings the untamed, blue alien god to heel.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Loki</em>! What the hell is wrong with you? That’s not what I meant <em>at all</em>.”</p><p class="p1">They were both standing now, Loki towering ominously over Tony, and he grabbed him by the shoulders, squeezing hard, shaking him.</p><p class="p1">“Or is it that you want be taken—<em>ravaged</em>—by the blue <em>beast</em>, so you can live your little fantasy and not feel guilty that you want me to fuck you?”</p><p class="p1">Loki snapped his mouth shut and dropped his hands. He knew he shouldn’t have said that, and his fists clenched and unclenched as he waited for Tony’s inevitable reaction. Instead, Tony grabbed Loki’s hair with both hands and pulled him down into a rough, deep kiss that left him breathless and utterly confused.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t give a <em>rat’s ass </em>what color you are. <em>You’re</em> supposed to be a goddam genius, too, and you haven’t figured it out? Yes, I want you to fuck me—because you’re the most attractive and interesting man I’ve ever met, and just looking at you gives me a hard-on. You’re fucking gorgeous and brilliant and I can’t stop thinking about you. How much more transparent can I be?”</p><p class="p1">Loki was stunned. Could that really be true and he’d just completely missed it? That Tony honestly <em>didn’t</em> <em>care</em> about his color or his heritage?</p><p class="p1">Tony’s hand moved to cup Loki’s dick and balls, and he squeezed hard, rubbing through the black jeans with his palm until Loki’s hips rolled hard into his hand. It felt like his blood ignited with that touch, he could barely breathe, and the lines on his skin began to glow.</p><p class="p1">“OK, that’s it. Lose the clothes. All of them,” Tony demanded.</p><p class="p1">Loki made his clothes disappear as Tony undressed, and they stood facing each other for a moment. Loki was breathing hard and trying to get control of himself, desire making his skin tingle with electricity. Tony shoved him hard backwards onto the sofa, then dropped to his knees and roughly pushed Loki’s thighs apart.</p><p class="p1">“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, you big, blue idiot. So, just shut up and take it.”</p><p class="p1">He took the blue cock in one hand and kissed the tip, wrapping his lips around the head, and Loki’s already-swollen cock hardened immediately. He licked and sucked the shaft like a popsicle until the head was so engorged it was purple and drops of pre-cum were leaking from the tip. His tongue flicked at those, tasting for the first time.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ah</em>...<em>Tony</em>...I never allowed myself to think—“</p><p class="p1">“I know you didn’t.”</p><p class="p1">He looked up with a mischievous grin and spoke between licks.</p><p class="p1">“You know—those photos I took? I jerked off—to one—that first night—after you stormed off—to your room.”</p><p class="p1">A thumb rubbed over the slit, lighting up the exquisitely sensitive skin, and Loki’s head slammed back and hit the sofa as Tony expertly sucked his whole length in. He moaned and closed his eyes. The warmth of his mouth, the suction...</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ah</em>...truly? Then...<em>oh</em>...perhaps I need some...<em>ah</em>...photos of <em>you</em>, too.”</p><p class="p1">Tony laughed, climbing up to straddle Loki on the sofa and just the sight of Tony’s thighs bracketing his own made his cock twitch almost uncontrollably. He could barely focus on what Tony was saying. </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know about that. I don’t think you want to look at pictures of this,” Tony pointed to his chest, and Loki snapped to attention. He’d never seen the arc reactor this close up and he was fascinated.</p><p class="p1">“May I touch it?” he asked, hand hovering just over the glowing disc.</p><p class="p1">“Knock yourself out.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Another American colloquialism. Feel free.”</p><p class="p1">Loki gently ran his fingertips over the whole apparatus, then touched the scars around it.</p><p class="p1">“It’s beautiful. Not painful?”</p><p class="p1">“A little. But, you get used to chronic pain. It’s not too bad.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Tony...I had no idea. I can probably help you with that.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe later. Right now, there’s something else I want from you. And, I do mean <em>now</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Both their cocks were hard and touching each other as he leaned in to kiss Loki, then took both in one hand and began to stroke them together. The lines on Loki’s skin glowed a little brighter.</p><p class="p1">“What I <em>want</em>...is <em>you</em> inside me,” he whispered into Loki’s ear, lips just touching skin.</p><p class="p1">“Then, let me—“</p><p class="p1">Loki summoned oil to his fingers and rubbed Tony’s palm with it, and Tony gasped.</p><p class="p1">“I guess I should’ve known you could do something like that, but it’s still—“ his sentence cut off as he was overcome with sensation.</p><p class="p1">The feel of their two cocks together, sliding back and forth in his hand—it was almost too much—the sight of that big, purple cockhead, engorged just for him. He kept stroking until they were both wet and slippery, and then raised up a little on his knees.</p><p class="p1">“Can you—“</p><p class="p1">Loki’s finger slipped between the cheeks of Tony’s ass, lubricating and pressing and probing around the sensitive ring, until it entered him.</p><p class="p1">“Do <em>that</em>? Yes, I can.”</p><p class="p1">Loki smiled and kissed him hungrily, finger pushing deeper; it slid back and forth over his prostate, adding more lubrication. Tony moaned, tongue going deep into Loki’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Oh, God...more...”</em>
</p><p class="p1">When Loki’s second finger slid in next to the first, Tony let go of both their cocks and pulled him in by the back of the neck, biting down on the soft spot under his jaw. Loki’s breath staggered in little gasps and his hand stilled.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop,” Tony ordered, and Loki complied.</p><p class="p1">His fingers were long and dexterous and he knew exactly how to use them, summoning more oil until he was certain there was enough, and Tony was panting.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fuck me. Now.”</em></p><p class="p1">“Your wish is my command,” Loki breathed into his ear.</p><p class="p1">Loki guided himself to press his tip against Tony as the other hand held his hips steady.He pushed in and <em>oh...so tight, so perfect.</em>..the head popped through the ring of muscle and they both groaned, and Tony was breathless.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Wait</em>...just—<em>ah</em>,”</p><p class="p1">Loki’s hands on his hips held him still until his breathing steadied.</p><p class="p1">“Ok...mmm...stay still and let me,” Tony whispered.</p><p class="p1">His hands locked behind Loki’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss as he lowered himself down. Oh, God, how could he feel so <em>good</em>, this man who’d tried to <em>kill</em> him?</p><p class="p1">“Christ, Loki, I think you’re trying to kill me again...in a good way, this time.”</p><p class="p1">Loki could barely keep from thrusting his hips up, hard, and Tony moaned deep in his throat when the head of that big cock dragged slowly over his prostate. Loki’s voice was low and wicked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m just following orders, Tony. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, too. Tell me what you need. I want to give it to you.”</p><p class="p1">“You know what I need—for you to come so deep inside me, I feel it in my chest.”</p><p class="p1">Loki’s hips bucked up and he drove deep, one big, blue hand wrapping around Tony’s cock. it felt like electric sparks sizzled up Tony’s spine—<em>oh, God</em>—was that magic or just Loki? And those patterns on his skin—they were pulsing now, the gold growing brighter as his heart rate quickened and his arousal deepened.</p><p class="p1">He dropped his weight down as far as he could, pushing the thick length even deeper, until he bottomed out, then began to slowly move up and down until Loki groaned.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Ah, Tony...</em>faster...”</p><p class="p1">“No, not yet. I want you to last.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mmm</em>...I—I’ll do my best...no promises.”</p><p class="p1">Loki’s Jotunn heightened sense of smell amplified the scents of sex and sweat and testosterone, and he <em>ached</em> with need from balls to chest. The feel of Tony’s cock in his hand—velvet skin over steel—and the heat around his own—pulled him closer and closer to the edge. The tight, hot flesh around him moved a little faster and harder, pounding him in deeper and deeper.</p><p class="p1">“Loki, your <em>skin</em>...your lines...they get brighter the closer you get, don’t they? So fucking <em>gorgeous</em>...”</p><p class="p1">Without him even realizing it, his teeth buried in Tony’s shoulder, hard enough to leave bruising marks, and he barely registered the sound of pleasure and pain from the voice in his ear. His thumb on Tony’s hip dug in and the harsh, ragged sounds coming from Tony grew louder and higher-pitched. And then—a gasp and the cock in his hand pulsed thick, white stripes of cum. When Tony came, the intensity of the contractions squeezed Loki’s own orgasm out of him like pushing his heart out of his chest.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ah...AH..Tony...I—“ </em></p><p class="p1">Tony’s sweaty forehead leaned against his, and his words were gone. He vaguely felt himself soften and start to slide out, the slickness of his come all around him. Soft lips touched his and hot breath panted into him, whispering his name.</p><p class="p1">“<em>God...Loki...”</em></p><p class="p1">He slumped forward and let his head rest on Loki’s shoulder and they stayed that way, sweat-slicked chests heaving together until their breathing slowed. Tony’s fingers locked behind Loki’s neck as Loki magicked away the cum and lube.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm...another handy trick,” Tony murmured.</p><p class="p1">Eventually, they untangled from each other. Tony went to the bar to pour them each a Scotch and Loki followed him. They stood together naked, looking out the window at the endless New York skyline, and Tony raised his glass, clinking it gently against Loki’s.</p><p class="p1">“This drink was worth the wait. To the future. Whatever it may hold, it’ll be better with you in it.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Weeks passed and Loki began to cultivate a friendship of sorts with Wanda. The more he learned about her, the more fascinated he became. He had to swallow his pride a little when it became clear that her powers surpassed his, but that was a good thing for all of them—to have two magic-users—and he could help guide her; help her learn how to maximize them. They’d need every weapon they had honed to perfection, if they were to have a chance against Thanos and three Infinity Stones.</p><p class="p1">The next time the team met and Tony and Loki walked in together, there was no hostility or anger to be felt. In fact, there were smiles from both Steve and Wanda, Bruce offered a handshake, and the rest at least nodded neutrally. They had apparently accepted that Loki was here to stay, and he felt the tension leave his shoulders. He hadn’t been certain until that moment that they wouldn’t turn him away—force him to leave Earth. Of course, they didn’t know yet about his relationship with Tony, but that could come out gradually. There was no need to announce anything. There was still no word on the Time Stone, but they’d find it—Loki was certain of it—and he and Tony had made some progress on the gauntlet design.</p><p class="p1">Loki studied the faces at the table around him and a new emotion tightened in his chest--something he hadn't felt in nearly a millennium of adult life. They would bring everything they had to this battle, but even if they failed, he was a part of something magnificent and beautiful, instead of standing outside it.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title reference: Sarah Connor, Terminator 2, 1991.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>